Sommer-Event 2019
center|Eventlogo Sommer-Event 2019 Das Sommer-Event 2019 (engl. 2019 Summer Event) ist ein spezielles Event bei Forge of Empires, das zwischen dem 1. August und dem 22. August 2018 auf allen deutschen Welten (d. h. Servern) stattfindet. Auf dem englischen Beta-Server war es bereits einige Zeit zuvor verfügbar. Beschreibung Das Sommer-Event folgt weitgehend dem Muster des Sommer-Event 2018, und unterscheidet sich etwas von den Sommer-Events der Jahr davor: Nachdem Greva Darn (die bis einschließlich des Sommer-Event 2016 als Betreiberin des Sommer-Kasinos aufgetreten war) bereits für das Sommer-Event 2017 dessen Betrieb einem Paar aus Indien überlassen hatte, das Erfahrung mit dem Betrieb einer derartigen Einrichtung sammeln wollten, eröffnet das Sommer-Kasino 2019 - wie schon 2018 - nicht in der Stadt des Spielers, sondern auf der Karibik-Insel Forge Island. Es gibt zwar wieder eine Sommer-Questreihe, mittels derer man die spezielle Event-Währung erhält, diese besteht aber nicht wie in der Vergangenheit aus "Tickets" sondern - ebenso, wie 2018 - aus "Dublonen". - Diese werden zudem deutlich sparsamer verteilt, als die Tickets bei den früheren Sommer-Events. Eine Gratis-Dublone pro Tag und pro Quest der Questreihe 1 Dublone als Quest-Belohnung (bei der Bonus-Questreihe 2). Daneben erhält man 3 Dublonen bei Beginn des Events und jeweils eine, wenn man auf den Inno Games-Newsletter reagiert, der die Spieler per eMail auf den Beginn des Events hinweist, und wenn man auf die Aufforderung reagiert, Forge of Empires auf Facebook zu "liken". Bei den Ereignissen außerhalb und auf den Straßen der Stadt des Spielers kann man - anstelle der üblichen Dinge - während des Events auch Dublonen finden, und zwar eine pro "Ereignis". Im Rahmen von während des Sommer-Events kurzfristig auftauchenden "Aktions-Angeboten" erhält man außerdem Dublonen, wenn man Diamanten kauft (die Menge hängt von der Menge der gekauften Diamanten ab). Außerdem kann man Dublonen auch für Diamanten kaufen: *1 Dublone für 100 Diamanten *5 Dublonen für 450 Diamanten und *20 Dublonen für 1.650 Diamanten. Wie bei den vergangenen Sommer-Events spielt man mit den Spielern seiner Nachbarschaft am selben Glücksrad, und jeder Spieler kann durch "Erneuern" des Rades dafür sorgen, dass sämtliche Preise gegen zufällige, neue ausgetauscht werden. ... Zusätzlich existieren bei der Questreihe - wie bei den Questreihen diverser Events in jüngerer Zeit - Zwischenstationen. D. h. wenn man eine bestimmte Anzahl von Quests der Reihe erledigt hat, bekommt man einen zusätzlichen Preis. Die Preise für diese "Stepstones" sind: *1 Großer Leuchtturm auf Stufe 1 *15 Dublonen *1 "Großer Leuchtturm"-Verbesserungs-Kit *40 Dublonen *1 "Großer Leuchtturm"-Verbesserungs-Kit Questgeber für die Sommer-Questreihe sind die "Piratin Jane" sowie der Gouverneur von Forge Island. Der Gouverneur ist zwar nicht benannt, erinnert aber deutlich an Henry Morgan, den Ex-Piraten, der Gouverneur von Port Royal auf Jamaika wurde, und sich - neben seiner Trunksucht, Korruption und Hemdsärmeligkeit und einigen anderen, noch unschöneren Dingen - durch seine fortgesetzte Kumpanei mit den Piraten der Karibik auszeichnete. - Warum dieser - nachdem er gegen Ende des vergangenen Sommer-Event 2018 als der finstere Piratenkapitän "Blood Beard" entlarvt worden war, der die Mutter der Piratin Jane und deren gesamte Crew über die Planke gehen ließ, und Jane selbst als kleines Mädchen anschließend über Bord warf, 2019 immer noch (oder wieder) Statthalter auf Forge Island ist, ist zu Beginn des Events unklar! Sommer-Questreihe Täglich Gratisdublonen! *'Questgeber:' Pirate Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Hier sind ein paar kostenlose Dublonen. Am Glücksrad kann man damit einige fantastische Preise gewinnen."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Sammle deine Dublonen und nutze sie beim Sommer-Event. *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Diese Quest erscheint erstmals beim Start des Sommer-Events, am 02. August 2018, um 9.00, und danach bis zum Ende des Events täglich um 0 Uhr Hauptquestreihe Willkommen auf Forge Island (1 von 55) *'Questgeber:' Stadthalter *'Questtext:' **''"Ahoy Kumpel! Ich bin der Stadthalter von Forge Island. Ihr seid genau rechtzeitig für das alljährliche Sommerfest angekommen. Warum versucht Ihr nicht mal, das mysteriöse Glücksrad zu drehen, und seht was für Belohnungen es bringt?"'' *'Aufgabe:' **''21 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' Im Zeitalter Raumfahrt: Mars. In früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. *'Antworttext:' **''"Ahoy Kumpel! Jeder Dreh kostet nur eine Dublone! Wenn sie dir ausgehen, ist das halb so wild. Du kannst durch Quests auf der Insel weitere erhalten."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Glücksrad (2 von 55) *'Questgeber:' Stadthalter *'Questtext:' **''"Ahoy Kumpel! Alle Preise auf dem Rad sind zu haben, aber du solltest dich beeilen, da andere Piraten in der Umgebung versuchen werden, sie dir vor der Nase wegzuschnappen."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Die Bevölkerung begeistert machen'' & **''Sammle 400.000 Vorräte ein'' Hierbei zählt das Einsammeln von Vorratsproduktionen eigener Produktionsstätten, Sondergebäude und Legendärer Bauwerke ebenso, wie das Plündern von Vorratsproduktionen bei Nachbarn, Vorräte, die man aus Questbelohnungen anderer Quests, den Ereignissen, der Gilden-Expedition und als Beute für die Einnahme von Sektoren und Provinzen auf der Karte erhält, sowie Vorräte, die man für den Verkauf (d. h. Abriss) von Gebäuden zurückbekommt. Im Zeitalter Raumfahrt: Mars. In früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. *'Antworttext:' **''"Ahoy Kumpel! Wenn ein Preis des Glücksrads beansprucht wurde, ist er für immer weg! Das heißt, bis jemand das Rad erneuert."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Drehen zum Erneuern (3 von 55) *'Questgeber:' Stadthalter *'Questtext:' **''"Ahoy Kumpel! Du kannst das Rad jederzeit erneuern und somit die verfügbaren Preise durch eine neue Auswahl ersetzen. Doch Vorsicht! Alle Piraten in der Gegend teilen sich dasselbe Rad. Jemand könnte also das ganze Ding austauschen, während du noch deinen Schatz aussuchst."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Diese sehr kleine Armee besiegen'' oder Diese einfache Verhandlung lösen. Dies funktioniert so, wie die Verhandlungen zur Lösung von Begegnungen in der Gildenexpedition. - Die Verhandlungspartner sind hierbei die 5 Berater des Spielers, Greva Darn, General Grivus, Fernikus, Mandrubar und Rinbin. Achtung: der Extra-Versuch aus dem Tavernenladen der Freundes-Taverne ist hierbei NICHT nutzbar! & **''Bezahle 1.867.200 Münzen'' Im Zeitalter Raumfahrt: Mars. In früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. *'Antworttext:' **''"Ahoy Kumpel! Das Rad zurückzusetzen kostet eine Dublone und es wird danach sofort kostenlos gedreht werden."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Sammle Kompasse (4 von 55) *'Questgeber:' Stadthalter *'Questtext:' **''"Ahoy Kumpel! Mit jedem Drehen erhältst du ebenfalls einen Schatzkompass. Du brauchst diese Schatzkompasse, wenn du die Sieben Meere umsegeln willst."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''12-mal eine 15-Minuten-Produktion in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen.'' & **''25 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' Im Zeitalter Raumfahrt: Mars. In früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. *'Antworttext:' **''"Ahoy Kumpel! Es heißt, dass der Schatzkompass dich zum Ort eines wertvollen Gegenstands führen kann. Aber er funktioniert nur einmal, also brauchst du mehre davon!"'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Kompassnadel (5 von 55) *'Questgeber:' Stadthalter *'Questtext:' **''"Ahoy Kumpel! Es kann manchmal knifflig sein, den Schatzkompass zu benutzen. Die Nadel zeigt nicht immer nach Norden. Wenn du den Kompass benutzt, zeigt er dir einen langsameren oder schnelleren Weg. Segle dorthin, um am Ende den Schatz zu finden."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''7 Dekorationen errichten'' & **''5 Forge-Punkte kaufen'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Ahoy Kumpel! Der Weg bei einer Schatzsuche ist selten eine gerade Linie. Bereite dich vor, in verschiedene Richtungen geführt zu werden."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Einsammeln (1 von 5) *'Questtext:' **''"Gut gemacht! Du hast die ersten 5 Quests abgeschlossen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''Großer Leuchtturm - Stufe 1'' Potenzial für Abenteuer (6 von 55) *'Questgeber:' Piratin Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Ihr seid neu in der Gegend, was?" Wenn Ihr nach 'nem echten Schatz sucht, findet Ihr ihn nicht auf dieser Insel. Wenn's Belohnungen und Abenteuer sind, die Ihr sucht, dann trefft mich später in der Taverne "The Salty Dog"."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''2 Boosts in der Freundes-Taverne aktivieren'' oder Diese kleine Armee besiegen. *'Antworttext:' **''"Schaut her! Ihr seid tatsächlich gekommen! Siehste, Mr. Squakins. Das hatte ich dir doch gesagt! Ihr seid klüger, als Ihr ausseht. Aber nun zum Geschäft. Lasst mich Euch die Geschichte des verlorenen Schatzes von Captain Hayward erzählen."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Bist du rumgekommen? (6 von 55) *'Questgeber:' Piratin Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Dein Gesicht kommt mir bekannt vor. Warst du schon mal da und hast von Captain Hayward gehört? Hast du wieder Seemannsgarn erzählt, Mr. Squakins?"'' *'Aufgabe:' **''3 Einheiten deines Zeitalters rekrutieren'' oder 4 Einheiten des vorigen Zeitalters rekrutieren & **''960.000 Vorräte bezahlen.. Im Zeitalter Raumfahrt: Mars. In früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. *'Antworttext:' **"Schaut her! Das ist kein Seemannsgarn! Hör zu, es ist eine wahre Geschichte. Das ist es, Mr. Squakins!"'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Der verlornene Schatz von Captain Hayward (7 von 55) *'Questgeber:' Piratin Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Vor vielen Jahren gab es einen verschmitzten und wagemutigen Piratenkapitän namens Kate Hayward. Sie war die gerissenste und geschickteste Piratin, die je auf den sieben Meeren gesegelt war. Eines Tages fand sie mit ihrer Crew eine versunkene Galeone, die randvoll mit Gold gefüllt war."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''240 Güter in die Gildenkasse spenden'' Im Zeitalter Raumfahrt: Mars. In früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. oder 84 Forge-Punkte ausgeben Im Zeitalter Raumfahrt: Mars. In früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. *'Antworttext:' **''"Schaut her! Einige meinen, es sei ein schrecklicher Sturm gewesen, aber Mr. Squakins und ich wissen, dass das schiere Gewicht des Goldes das Schiff versenkt hat."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Die versunkene Galeone (8 von 55) *'Questgeber:' Piratin Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Captain Hayward und ihre Crew haben zwei ganze Wochen gebraucht, um all das Gold aus dem versunkenen Schiff zu bergen und auf ihr Schiff, die Narrwhal, zu verfrachten."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Diese mittelgroße Armee besiegen'' oder 84 Forge-Punkte zu Legendären Bauwerken beitragen. & **''Sammle 200 Güter, z. B. von Gütergebäuden oder durch Handel. Hierbei zählt sowohl das Einsammeln der Güterproduktion eigener Gütergebäude, Sondergebäude und legendärer Bauwerke, als auch das Plündern von Gütern bei Nachbarn, Güter aus Questbelohnungen anderer Quests, Güter, die man aus Ereignissen und der Gildenexpedition sowie als Beute für die Einnahme von Provinzen erhält und - wie erwähnt - das Erhandeln der Güter am Markt. Im Zeitalter Raumfahrt: Mars. In früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. *'Antworttext:' **''"Schaut her! Nein, Mr. Squakins. Natürlich kann niemand so lange den Atem anhalten! Sie haben das Gold Stück für Stück befördert."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Dagger Bay (9 von 55) *'Questgeber:' Piratin Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Als die Narrwhal endlich wieder Segel setzte, war die Crew erschöpft. Mit gefährlich wenigen Vorräten entschieden sie, zum nahen Hafen von Dagger Bay zu segeln, und sich auszuruhen."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''13 Freundes-Tavernen besuchen'' oder 27 Gebäude anderer Spieler motivieren oder polieren. & **''18-mal eine 8-Stunden-Produktion in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen. *'Antworttext:' **''"Schaut her! Captain Hayward und einige aus ihrer Crew haben den Abend damit verbracht, in der Lokaltaverne zu trinken. Es war ihnen jedoch nicht bewußt, dass Dagger Bay die Heimat des furchterregendsten Piraten der gesamten Karibik, des gefürchteten Bloodbeard, war!"'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Bloodbeard (10 von 55) *'Questgeber:' Piratin Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Bloodbeard erfuhr schon bald von Captain Haywards Anwesenheit auf der Insel und, wichtiger noch, von ihrem neuentdeckten Reichtum. Um Mitternacht stürmten Bloodbeard und seine Crew in die Taverne. Sie wurden von absoluter Stille empfangen."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''12 Produktionen in Produktionsstätten deines Zeitalters fertigstellen.'' oder 18 Produktionen in Produktionsstätten des vorigen Zeitalters fertigstellen. & **''42 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' Im Zeitalter Raumfahrt: Mars. In früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. *'Antworttext:' **''"Schaut her! Bloodbeards tiefe Stimme hallte durch die Taverne: "Captain Kate Hayward, es gilt einen Tribut einzusammeln. Dein Schatz oder dein Leben!" Das war das Angebot, das er jedem Piraten machte, der seinen Weg kreuzte, das er jedem Piraten machte, der seinen Weg kreuzte. Es war bekannt, dass Bloodbeard immer beides nahm, egal, welche Wahl der Pirat traf."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Hand um Hand (11 von 55) *'Questgeber:' Piratin Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Captain Hayward wusste, dass sie umstellt war und dass sie nicht weglaufen konnte. Sie wusste auch, dass Bloodbeard eine Schwäche für Wetten hatte, deshalb forderte sie ihn zu einem Kartenspiel heraus."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''8 Kämpfe in Folge gewinnen.'' oder 320 Güter in die Gildenkasse spenden. Im Zeitalter "Raumfahrt: Mars". - In früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. *'Antworttext:' **''"Schaut her! Für jede Hand, die sie gewinnt, wird eines ihrer Crewmitglieder freigelassen. Für jede verlorene Hand verliert sie eines ihrer Crewmitglieder."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Absichtliche Niederlage (12 von 55) *'Questgeber:' Piratin Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Bloodbeard nahm das Angebot an und Kate gewann Hand um Hand, was es ihrer Crew erlaubte, sicher auf ihr Schiff zurückzukehren, bis nur sie allein zurückblieb."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Eine Produktionsstätte deines Zeitalters errichten.'' oder 2 Produktionsstätten des vorigen Zeitalters errichten. & **''30 Gebäude anderer Spieler motivieren oder polieren.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Schaut her! Captain Hayward wusste, dass Bloodbeard sie niemals hätte gehen lassen, deswegen verlor sie die letzte Hand vorsätzlich. Bloodbeard fragte ein weiteres Mal: „Also, Kate ... dein Schatz oder dein Leben?“"'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Schiff verlassen (13 von 55) *'Questgeber:' Piratin Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Captain Hayward war einverstanden und ruderte mit Bloodbeard und seiner Crew zur Narwhal. Als sie ankamen war Captain Haywards Crew nirgends zu sehen. „Scheint, als hätte deine Crew dich verlassen, Kate“, gluckste Bloodbeard."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''24-mal eine 4-Stunden-Produktion in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Schaut her! Captain Hayward erklärte, dass der Schatz sich im Laderaum des Schiffes befand, weswegen Bloodbeard einige ... "'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Über die Planke gehen (14 von 55) *'Questgeber:' Piratin Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Gemäß den Gerüchten, laut denen Bloodbeard Schatz und Leben forderte, befahl er Captain Hayward bis zum Ende der Schiffsplanke zu laufen, während er darauf wartete, dass seine Männer mit dem Schatz zurückkehrten."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''3 Einheiten deines Zeitalters rekrutieren'' oder 4 Einheiten des vorigen Zeitalters rekrutieren & **''42 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Schaut her! "Irgendwelche letzte Worte, Kate?" fragte Bloodbeard. Nach einer kurzen Pause antwortete sie: "Ich mag dein Schiff lieber." Bloodbeards Crew kam zurück an Deck gerannt und rief: "Das ist eine Falle!", als Kate schon von der Planke sprang und ins Wasser eintauchte."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Das Ende der Narwhal (15 von 55) *'Questgeber:' Piratin Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Captain Hayward schwamm in eine nahe Bucht, in der ihre Crew sie bereits auf Bloodbeards eigenem Schiff, der Damnation, mit dem Schatz erwartete. Als sie davonsegelten, sahen sie die Narwhal in der Ferne explodieren."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''24-mal eine 1-Stunden-Produktion in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen.'' & **''Sammle 1.270.000 Münzen'' Im Zeitalter "Raumfahrt: Mars". In früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. Hierbei zählt das Einsammeln von Münzproduktionen eigener Wohngebäude, Legendärer Bauwerke und Sondergebäude (einschließlich des Rathauses) ebenso, wie das Plündern von Münzproduktionen bei Nachbarn, Münzen, die man aus Questbelohnungen anderer Quests, den Ereignissen, der Gilden-Expedition und als Beute für die Einnahme von Sektoren und Provinzen auf der Karte erhält, Münzen, die man für das "Helfen" (Motivieren/Polieren) bekommt, sowie Münzen, die man für den Verkauf (d. h. Abriss) von Gebäuden zurückbekommt. *'Antworttext:' **''"Schaut her! "Kate wusste, dass Bloodbeard vor nichts zurückschrecken würde, um den Schatz zu finden. Sie entschied sich, ihn auf einer verlassenen Insel zu vergraben."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Einsammeln (2 von 5) *'Questtext:' **''"Gut gemacht! Du hast die ersten 15 Quests abgeschlossen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''10 Doublonen'' Schatzinsel (16 von 55) *'Questgeber:' Piratin Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Sie segelten sechs Tage lang auf der Damnation, bis sie eine Insel fanden, die abgelegen genug war, um einen Schatz zu verbergen."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''2 Wohngebäude deines Zeitalters errichten.'' oder 3 Wohngebäude des vorigen Zeitalters errichten. *'Antworttext:' **''"Schaut her! Nachdem sie zwei Tage lang landeinwärts gewandert waren, fanden sie einen geeigneten Ort. Captain Hayward fertigte eine Karte an und vergrub den Schatz dort."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Bloodbeards Rückkehr (17 von 55) *'Questgeber:' Piratin Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Sie kehrten auf die Damnation zurück und setzten die Segel, um nach Hause zurückzukehren. Es dauerte aber nicht lange, bis Bloodbeard sie entdeckte und unterwegs abfing."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Diese moderate Verhandlung lösen.'' oder 5 Konflikte bei den Gildenexpeditionen lösen. & **''1.440.000 Vorräte bezahlen'' Im Zeitalter Raumfahrt: Mars. In früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. *'Antworttext:' **''"Schaut her! Er feuerte mit den Kanonen seines neueren und schnelleren Schiffes auf die Damnation und stoppte sieDan näherte er sich, um sie zu entern!."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Kates Kapitulation (18 von 55) *'Questgeber:' Piratin Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Captain Hayward wusste, dass sie keine Chance hatte, diesen Kampf zu gewinnen, also befahl sie ihrer Crew, die Schwerter niederzulegen, als Bloodbeard und seine Männer an Bord des Schiffes kamen."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''500 Tavernensilber in der Freundes-Taverne ausgeben.'' oder 10 Forge-Punkte kaufen. & **''14-mal eine 15-Minuten-Produktion in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Schaut her! Blind vor Wut fesselte Bloodbeard Captain Hayward an den Schiffsmast und zwang sie zuzusehen, wie jedes Mitglied ihrer Crew über die Planke ging."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Über Bord (19 von 55) *'Questgeber:' Piratin Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Als nur noch Captain Hayward übrig war, verlangte Bloodbeard zu wissen, wo sie den Schatz versteckt hatte. Kate wusste, dass Bloodbeard sie so oder so über die Planke schicken würde, also weigerte sie sich. In seiner Wut warf er sie über Bord."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Eine Provinz auskundschaften'' oder Diese große Armee besiegen. *'Antworttext:' **''"Schaut her! Als Bloodbeard und seine Crew sich an Bord ihres neuen Schiffes begabtn, hörten sie das Wimmern eines Kindes. An Deck versteckte sich ein kleines Mädchen hinter einigen Fässern."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Tote reden nicht (20 von 55) *'Questgeber:' Piratin Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Bloodbeard ging auf das Mädchen zu und fragte sie, ob sie gesehen hätte, was er getan hat, woraufhin das Mädchen nickte. "Gut", sagte er. "Wenn du es nach Hause schaffst, erzähl jedem, was du hier heute gesehen hast.""'' *'Aufgabe:' **''25.000 Zufriedenheit hinzugewinnen'' Im Zeitalter Raumfahrt: Mars. In früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. und **''Sammle 1.000.000 Vorräte.'' Im Zeitalter Raumfahrt: Mars. In früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. *'Antworttext:' **''"Schaut her! Es gelang dem Mädchen, eine nahe, verlassene Insel zu erreichen. Nach sechzehn Jahren der Einsamkeit wurde sie endlich von einem vorbeisegelnden Schiff gerettet. Manche denken, sie sei verrückt geworden und hätte sich die ganze Geschichte ausgedacht. Wir wissen aber, dass alles stimmt, nicht wahr, Mr. Squakins?"'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Janes Angebot (21 von 55) *'Questgeber:' Piratin Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Ich habe sogar Beweise, dass die Geschichte wahr ist. Seht ihr, ich habe Kapitän Haywards Karte, die die Lage ihres verborgenen Schatzes preisgibt, in meinem Besitz. Ich möchte losziehen und den Schatz finden, aber noch fehlen mir die Mittel dafür.""'' *'Aufgabe:' **''2 Sektoren in deinen Besitz bringen'' oder 12-mal eine 24-Stunden-Produktion in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen. *'Antworttext:' **''"Schaut her! Wenn du zustimmst, mir zu helfen, teile ich den Schatz mit dir! Zuerst brauchen wir ein Schiff. Ich bin nicht sicher, wo du eins finden kannst, aber sicherlich kann dir jemand auf der Insel die richtige Richtung zeigen."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Schiffsverkauf (22 von 55) *'Questgeber:' Stadthalter *'Questtext:' **''"Ahoy Kumpel! Ich habe gehört, dass ihr nach einem Schiff sucht. Normalerweise würde ich empfehlen, Säbelzahn-Pete unten bei den Docks aufzusuchen. Wenn er meinen Namen hört, wird er ein seetüchtiges Angeboten abgeben. Aber ich habe auch gehört, dass ihr mit der verrückten Jane gesprochen habt."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''240 Güter sammeln (z. B. aus Güterproduktionsstätten oder durch Handel'' oder 320 Güter in die Gildenkasse spenden & **''50 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' Im Zeitalter Raumfahrt: Mars. In früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. *'Antworttext:' **''"Ahoy Kumpel! Bitte fallt nicht auf Janes wilde Geschichten über böse Piraten und vergrabene Schätze herein. Sie hat eine rege Fantasie. Mehr als Fantasie sind sie aber auch nicht."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Eine Crew anheuern - Teil 1 (22 von 55) *'Questgeber:' Piratin Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Sehr gut, Ihr habt uns ein Schiff besorgt! Sieht nicht besonders toll aus, aber ich bin sicher, sie wird ihre Sache meistern! Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch eine Crew, die bereit ist mit uns zu kommen. Es ist besser, wenn Ihr die Rekrutierung übernehmt. Die meisten Leute meiden mich eher."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''15 Freundes-Tavernen besuchen'' oder 42 Einheiten besiegen. & **''45 Gebäude anderer Spieler motivieren oder polieren.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Schaut her! Hör nicht auf diesen gemeinen, alten Statthalter. Er ist blos eifersüchtig auf mich und Mr. Squakins und will nicht, dass wir unseren Schatz finden."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Eine Crew anheuern - Teil 2 (23 von 55) *'Questgeber:' Piratin Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Die Schiffsreise zum versteckten Schatz wird wahrscheinlich einige Wochen dauern. Wir werden also mindestens 5 Crewmitglieder und ein paar Vorräte brauchen, bevor wir ablegen."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Diese moderate Verhandlung lösen.'' oder 63 Einheiten besiegen. & **''960.000 Vorräte bezahlen.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Schaut her! Ich bin nicht sicher, wo wir Leute finden können, die bereit sind, mit uns zu kommen. Ihr seid die erste Person, die mir wirklich zugehört hat."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Unglaubliche Geschichten (24 von 55) *'Questgeber:' Stadthalter *'Questtext:' **''"Ahoy Kumpel! Ihr sucht jetzt nach einer Crew? Hoffentlich seid Ihr nicht auf Janes kindischen Unsinn reingefallen. Es gibt keinen versteckten Schatz, so sehr sie es sich auch wünscht."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''2 Sektoren durch Kampf in deinen Besitz bringen'' oder 400 Güter in die Gildenkasse spenden Im Zeitalter Raumfahrt: Mars. In früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. *'Antworttext:' **''"Ahoy Kumpel! Sie hat Jahre allein draußen auf See verbracht und Geschichten erfunden, in denen sie ein heroischer Piratenkapitän ist, um die Einsamkeit zu bewältigen."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone The Salty Dog (25 von 55) *'Questgeber:' Stadthalter *'Questtext:' **''"Ahoy Kumpel! Wenn Du ernsthaft darüber nachdenkst, Crewmitglieder für eine Expedition anzuheuern, geh zur Taverne "The Salty Dog". Dort findet man stets ein paar willige Freibeuter, die es kaum erwarten können, wieder in See zu stechen."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''750 Tavernensilber sammeln'' oder 3 Militäreinheiten deines Zeitalters rekrutieren. & **''Bezahle 1.867.200 Münzen'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Ahoy Kumpel! Es wäre wohl besser, Eure Gespräche mit Jane nicht zu erwähnen. Sie ist in der Gegend dafür berüchtigt, Leute mit ihren verrückten Geschichten zu belästigen."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Schiff der Crew (26 von 55) *'Questgeber:' Piratin Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Es ist Euch gelungen, eine komplette Crew anzuheuern. Der Schatz wird schon bald uns gehören. Hoffentlich sind alle so aufgeregt wie ich."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Diese kleine Armee besiegen'' oder Diese einfach Verhandlung lösen. & **''Sammle 300 Güter, z. B. von Gütergebäuden oder durch Handel.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Schaut her! Das Schiff sieht langsam richtig gut aus. Wir sollten schon bald lossegeln können."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Anleitung (27 von 55) *'Questgeber:' Piratin Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Hier ein Geheimnis: Wir benutzen besondere Schatzkompasse, um den Weg zu finden. Der Kompass wird uns zum Schatz führen."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''63 Einheiten besiegen'' oder 480 Güter in die Gildenkasse einzahlen. *'Antworttext:' **''"Schaut her! Wir werden unterwegs Schatzkompasse finden. Vergiss nicht, sie beim Segeln zu benutzen."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone ??? (28 von 55) *'Questgeber:' Piratin Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Das Schiff sieht langsam richtig gut aus. Wir sollten ihr wohl einen Namen geben. Was denkst du, Mr. Squakins?"'' *'Aufgabe:' **''2 Boosts in der Freundes-Taverne aktivieren'' oder 4 Sektoren infiltrieren. & **''3 Forge-Punkte kaufen'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Schaut her! Die Pretty Parrot? Was für ein passender Name."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Einsammeln (3 von 5) *'Questtext:' **''"Gut gemacht! Du hast die ersten 30 Quests abgeschlossen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''"Großer Leuchtturm"-Verbesserungs-Kit'' thumb|center|100px|Großer-Leuchtturm-Verbesserungs-Kit ??? (29 von 55) *'Questgeber:' Piratin Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Wir sollten schon bald lossegeln können. Wir brauchen nur noch Vorräte für die Reise. Das wird eine lange Fahrt und wir wollen nicht, dass uns das Essen ausgeht."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''15 Produktionen in Produktionsstätten deines Zeitalters fertigstellen'' oder 18 Produktionen in Produktionsstätten des vorigen Zeitalters fertigstellen. & **''1.400.000 Vorräte bezahlen'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Schaut her! Das dürfte reichen. Ich habe auch ein paar Orangen mitgebracht. Ich will mir auf hoher See keinen Skorbut einfangen."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Sichere Reise (30 von 55) *'Questgeber:' Stadthalter *'Questtext:' **''"Ahoi, Kumpel! Ihr zieht das also durch? Ihr tut dem Mädchen keinen Gefallen, in dem Ihr sie ermutigt. Wenn sie allerdings mit eigenen Augen sieht, dass es keinen Schatz gibt, hört sie vielleicht endlich mit all dem Unsinn auf."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Ein Gütergebäude deines Zeitalters errichten'' oder 300 Güter sammeln (z. B. aus Güterproduktionsstätten oder durch Handel) & **''Sammle 1.700.000 Münzen ein'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Ahoi, Kumpel! Hier sind einige zusätzliche Vorräte für die Reise. Die See kann ein tückischer Ort sein, wenn man nicht vorbereitet ist. Ich wünsche Euch viel Glück auf Eurer Reise und passt bitte auf Euch auf."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Verräterische See (31 von 55) *'Questgeber:' Stadthalter *'Questtext:' **''"Ahoi, Kumpel! Du solltest einige zusätzliche Vorräte für die Reise besorgen. Die See kann ein tückischer Ort sein, wenn man nicht vorbereitet ist." *'Aufgabe:' **''18-mal eine 4-Stunden-Produktion in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen'' & **''42 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Ahoi, Kumpel! ???" *'Belohnung:' **''1 Doublone'' **''1 Porträt "Gouverneurin"'' thumb|100px|center|Porträt "Gouverneurin" ??? (32 von 55) *'Questgeber:' ??? *'Questtext:' **''"??? ???"'' *'Aufgabe:' **''???'' *'Antworttext:' **''"??? ???"'' *'Belohnung:' **''1 Doublone'' **''Porträt "Piraten-Schiffskoch"'' thumb|center|100px|Portrait "Piraten-Schiffskoch" Bonus-Questreihe ??? (1. August - 33 von 55) *'Questgeber:' ??? *'Questtext:' **''"??? ???"'' *'Aufgabe:' **''???'' *'Antworttext:' **''"??? ???"'' *'Belohnung:' **''2 Doublonen'' ... Endnoten en:2019 Summer Event Kategorie:Events Kategorie:Saisonale Events